His Butler, Lustful
by loveforavampire
Summary: In this fan fiction, Sebastian sees how naughty Ciel can get.He might even see it as, dare I say, pleasurable. Sebastian will find himself craving Ciel's body more than his delectable soul after their night of passion.He finds himself being more submissive when he was always dominant, all thanks to the thirteen year old boy who called on him after the boy's parents died in a fire.
1. Chapter 1

***Sebastian's POV**

So the young Master has put me in quite a predicament. My, my what shall I do? It is an order, but none of my past prey had ever order such an unruly desire. I don't really have a choice, but even if I did I still would have let him. His navy hair, bright blue eyes, well eye, his pale porcelain skin, such a rare beauty that could only be my master. I would do anything for my master. So my reply was only this,"Yes, my lord."

-6 hours before-

***Ciel's POV**

I watched as my butler poured me my afternoon tea. His crimson eyes, his pale skin, his black hair, and that ever-lasting smirk that played on his lips. I wonder what his lips would feel on mine. _Wait, did I just have romantic thought about my butler, this demon?_ "Young master, please get your mind out of the gutter," my butler said that made me blush bright red. "How did you know what I was thinking," I scowled at him. "Oh, so your mind was in the gutter, please do tell what my lord was thinking," the demon said with his smirk clearly present. "The head of the Phantomhive house shall not be told what do to, especially by some lowly servant" I said sending him a glare. My butler merely chuckled and told me to eat up or I would stunt my growth. He then left my study and left me with a million papers to sign.

I groaned and flipped through the papers and putting my signatures where needed. It was a very tedious job, but one that had to be done. I must have fallen asleep because before I knew it, strong arms lifted me up and carried me to what I assumed was my room. I was placed on my bed and then I heard my butler go to my closet and take out the appropriate clothing. "Young Master, I know your'e awake, now sit up so we can undress you," I blushed at his wording but sat up none the less. He pulled off my clothes as usual, but this time it felt more embarrassing as if he was enjoying taking off my clothes. He put on my nightgown and bid me farewell.

"Wait." I called."Yes, young master," the butler asked."Come," and he walked back over a smirk on his face but confusion in his eyes."Is there something you require," he inquired."No." I answered. He was about to say something else but I cut him off with a wave of my hand. I smiled darkly at him and plastered a smirk on my face. "Sebastian, how many prey have you had," I asked. "10,156," he said, still confused. "And out of these, how many relations have you had," I asked smiling innocently. He got what I was implying and shock was written on his face. "Master, you can't mak-" he started but I replied with "This is an order, answer all my questions." "None, my lord," he replied and I motioned him to sit down on the bed next to me. "Have you had any relations," I inquired. "Yes, but with other demons," he said and slightly blushed. _Sebastian just blushed? _"What was their gender," this was the question I have wanted to ask for a while now. "Male," I heard him mutter.

"Do you have feelings for me Sebastian," I asked. He hesitated before saying,"There is a sort of compelling feeling I have toward you that I haven't felt towards any other human or demon, and I do lust for you and I am not only talking about just your soul either," he replied bluntly. He watched me and stood up, probably to leave thinking I was disgusted with him. I pushed him back on the bed and smashed my lips to his. I felt him smirk and then kiss me back. It was gentle but full of need and it left me breathless. "Let me take you Sebastian," I said. He paused as if thinking it over and said, "Yes my lord." "But I have always been the one to take people," he said. I slapped him hard and I smirked before saying, "This is punishment for making me blush earlier." He smirked to and motioned for me to continue.

Finally, I could do what I've always wanted to do with my butler.

Next chapter will be sex scene. So don't read if yaoi bothers you!


	2. Chapter 2

SEVERE YAOI AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

***Sebastian's POV**

"Oh, Master p-please harder," I said in-between moans. He had pushed his dick into me and was moving teasingly slow. He grinned at me and sped up, but just a little. "P-please," I begged which was odd because usually I was the one making people beg for more. He smirked and then started to thrust harder and faster and I moaned loudly. He grabbed my dick and started pumping to the beat of the thrust. I was getting ready, I could feel myself losing control. "I'm going to cu-" I was cut off by my seed going in his face and his seed going in me. We both collapsed and were panting like dogs.

I picked up my clothes and was about to put them on when I heard him say, "Sebastian, you stay here tonight and you don't have to put on your clothes," and he winked at me. _Did my master, the one who was so cold, give me a wink?_ I nodded and dropped the clothes and crawled on the bed. I put the blankets over us and looked him in the eye. He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my torso and I put my arms around him. Before he drifted off in his sleep I heard him mutter, "This wasn't a one time thing, I'm sure they'll be plenty more times," and with that he left me to my thoughts. Did my master have feelings for me? And if he did, could I return them? What is up with his personality change too? One minute he's cold and distant and the next he is winking and telling me we were going to have sex a lot more. Well, I will always be here for him until I claim his soul. SO if he uses me for protection or sex is his choice. My, my what a complicated master.

Sorry it was short but I decided to write something! Thanks to the people who followed, faved, and reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

***Ciel's POV**

"Sebastian," I called and in record time he was there. "Yes, my lord," he answered. "Sit," I said and motioned for him to sit on the floor in front of me. He walked over and sat down and he looked me in the eyes. I sent him a cold glare and then I smirked and jumped on him pushing him to the ground. I looked at him and pressed my lips against his. I heard him chuckle and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. We battled for dominance and I let him win. He flipped us over so he was on top of me and he ran his hands over my body. It has been three days since we first did it and this felt wonderful. I bit his lip and he groaned.

He unbuttoned my shirt and leaned his head down. He licked up and down my chest and nibbled on my nipples. He then pulled off my pants and licked up and down my dick before taking it all in. After I released my cum in his mouth, he took off his clothes. He took three of his fingers and put them in my mouth, I sucked on each one, thoroughly licking all of them. He took his fingers out of my mouth and inserted them in my ass. He scissored them in and out causing me to moan in pleasure. After awhile, he put his dick in and started to thrust in and out. "Ah, S-Sebastian," I groaned. He whispered in my ear some very dirty things causing me to blush bright red. After we both released our seeds we collapsed on the floor. After a few minutes he picked me up and placed me on my bed. He got in too and I soon drifted off to sleep. But right before I did I muttered, "I love you, Sebastian." I think he said that he did too, but I was far to off in dream land to make sure.

***Sebastian's POV of what just happened**

I was cleaning the study when I heard, "Sebastian." I quickly got there an said, "Yes, my lord." "Sit," he said and motioned for me to sit in front of him on the floor. I walked over there and sat on the ground while looking him in the eyes. He sent me a cold glare. _Hmm, why am I here, is it because he wants to tell me what happened three days ago was a mist-_ I was cut off from my thoughts when he gave me a playful smirk and then jumped on me. He put his lips to mine and I couldn't help but chuckle. We started to fight for dominance but he gave up.

We both collapsed on the floor and I picked him up and placed him on his bed. I snuggled close to him and watched him fall asleep. But right before he did, he whispered, "I love you, Sebastian." I was shocked but then I smirked and said, "I love you too, my little Ciel." And with that I got up and dressed him and myself and performed the daily duties of the Phantomhive butler.

Ok, Chapter Three is up! What "dirty things" did Sebastian whisper in Ciel's ear? Tell me what you think he said and I'll reveal it in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

*Ciel's POV

I woke up for the first time without Sebastian waking me up. I turned on my bed and sat up. I stretched my muscles and stood up. I walked to my door and was about to open it, when I remembered I was clothe less and yesterday's memories came flooding back. I blushed bright red when I remembered what Sebastian whispered in my ear. Then came the memory where I said I love you to him. I looked around sadly at my room, he probably left because he didn't feel the same way. He must have just wanted the sex. That demon used me for sex.

I put on my clothes and walked down the stairs and into the dining area. I waited a few moments before I heard a trolley coming near me. "What is the dinner for tonight," I inquired without looking at him. "Poached salmon, collared greens, and for dessert we have triple chocolate cake. He placed the dishes in front of me and poured some Earl-Grey Tea in my cup for me. I quietly ate, making sure to not look at him. After I finished my main course, I took a bite of the cake. It was wonderful but I didn't let it show on my face. About to take a second bite, a hand lifted up my face so I was staring at Sebastian. I sent him a cold glare and smacked his hand away.

"Do you not like my cake," he said. "It's fine," I replied in a monotonous voice. "My lord, is it that you regret earlier today," he asked after a few moments of silence between us with his head down. "I don't think I'm the one who regrets it, I think you do," I shouted at him. He looked up at me with shock on his face, "Master I could never regret what happened, in fact it is something I'll always treasure." "Then why did you leave me when I told you that I loved you," I screamed. "So this is what it's about, my lord didn't hear me when I said I loved him too, so I'll say it again," he smiled at be," I love you Ciel." I ran up to him and he picked me up bridal style to my room. And well lets just say make-up sex is awesome!

There Chapter Four, I deserve a gold star!


	5. Chapter 5

***Sebastian's POV***

My master loves me! How could this day be any better! He is so cute while he sleeps. His navy hair that falls across his porcelain skin. He is still a child though, only thirteen, and yet how good he is in bed. I'm surprised that such a fragile child could make me, a demon, want more. There is only two problems, Elizabeth. My master's fiance. That is a problem. He can't break the engagement, that would be social suicide. Also, I don't think that I can take the soul of my lover. But he probably would be disgusted if I turned him into a demon. My, my I guess I was right this day can't get any better because it suddenly got worse.

***Ciel's POV***

Sebastian is my lover. But Elizabeth is my fiance. I love Sebastian and I care for Elizabeth deeply because we have been friends since we were kids but that is as far as my feelings go for her. Breaking off the engagement is something that is impossible. There is one thing that is a possibility, I could ask Sebastian if there was a way I could become a demon like him. I could fake my death and we could run off together. That would be selfish though, he could never my soul that I promised him. But I'll ask him and if it is his choice I'll become a demon with him.

Sorry it has been so long! Been doing stuff so yeah! Hope you like this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

***Ciel's POV***

Here goes nothing. This is where my future is decided. This can be where my heart breaks or not. Sebastian is looking at me with confusion on his face, but soon enough he will know. "Sebastian this is an order, answer my questions honestly," I said to him. He nodded and motioned for me to continue. "Is there any way humans can become demons?" I asked, if there wasn't a way then I wasn't going to ask him to turn me into one. "It is a bit complicated but yes my lord," he replied, his eyes lit up with curiosity. "Sebastian, um do you want to turn me into one so we could be together or do you want my soul?" I said this and his face turned into one of shock. He stood there frozen and I knew the answer. He only wanted my soul. Before I could stop them, tears were running down my face. I ran out of the room and down the stairs. I pushed the main door open and ran outside. I ran as fast as I could, into the forest. I didn't even notice the rain that was pouring until I tripped on a tree stump. I heard my arm snap and felt the searing hot pain in it. I cried out and crawled to a tree. My heart was broken. I don't want to live anymore, the pain is too much to handle. As the rain poured down me, as my arm burned at the slightest movement, as my heart broke, there was one thing that comforted me, my memories of Sebastian and I together.

***Sebastian's POV***

My master wants to become a demon with me. I can't speak though and he is standing there watching me. I wish I could move or speak but overwhelming shock crashes over me. I see tears starts to pour down his face and I want to tell him to stop and that I want to be with him. I hear him go downstairs and run through the door. I still can't move. It takes a while but I am able to move and get up when I hear thunder in the distance. I use my demon speed and go down the stairs and outside. I don't know where he is and the worst part is that it's raining. What if he gets hurt, or kidnapped, or worse what if he died? I looked around and tried to spot him but he is long gone. I then hear a grunt of pain and it sounds like my master. I run towards the direction I heard it at. I look around at the place where the noise came from but I don't see anything. I sweep my eyes across the ground one more time. I then see a small body near a tree. I walk closer and I see that this crumpled mess is my Ciel. I picked up his body and then I see a bent arm. Oh my, he must have tripped and broke his arm. My poor Ciel. He shifts and opens his eyes. He looks at me and tries to escape from my grip but I hold firmly. "Get off me demon," he says weakly. "'You never let me reply, master," I said. "Because it was obviously was a no," he said in a quiet whisper. "But you are wrong, it was and still is a yes, to be honest I don't think I would have the heart to take away your soul," I replied. He looked at me and I smiled at him. I bent my head down and gave him a sweet, tender kiss. "Sebastian, let's go home, my arm hurts," he said and I nodded. I walked us home, careful not to jostle his arm too much. His eyes flutter close and my dead heart starts to beat.

Yay! Two chapter in a day, you guys are lucky!


	7. Chapter 7

*Ciel's POV

I'm nervous. I am becoming a demon today. I'm not scared because after this I'll be with Sebastian, forever. I'm not sad either for leaving everybody I know, Sebastian is my source of happiness now. Where he goes, I'll go. I'll always be with him. I love him with all of me. I think he feels the same way, but they said demons can't feel. But he probably wouldn't let me give up my soul if he didn't at least care for me. I still feel guilty about not letting him have my soul, but he has told me countless times that he probably wouldn't have been able to take my soul in the first place.

The clock chimed when the long hand reached the twelve. Apparently you can only become a demon if it's at midnight. Sebastian walked over to me, a light smile playing on his face, and motioned for me to take a seat. "I'm not going to lie, this will hurt, a lot, but only for a few minutes as your body is changing," he said while pulling out a knife. "A few things about being a demon is that you never age or die unless killed by a demon sword, you have your own demon state that is unique to you, and you must live on at least one soul a month or else you will go crazy with hunger." "So all we have to do is cut you on your wrists and I'll do the same and we'll exchange blood, the hard part is that you will want to pull away but you have to stay put or else you will die," he said smiling sadly. He grabbed my hands and turned them palm upwards and made a cut about one inch wide. I flinched and watched as he did it without hesitation. He grabbed my arms and he put our hands together. I clenched my fingers around his as I felt my blood enter his body and his enter my body. I screamed and tried to escape his grasp but he had a firm grip. I screamed more and tears pricked my eyes. Sebastian leaned his head down and kissed me. It distracted me from the burning pain and I kissed him back.

After a few minutes he let go of my wrists and picked me up gently and placed me on my bed. "This is the last time you'll need sleep, young master," he whispered in my ear as I drifted off.

========The Next Day========

"Ciel, are you awake?" I heard my butler call.

"How dare you call your master so familiarly," I called out sarcastically.

He chuckled and responded with, "I guess sleeping together on a regular basis doesn't mean your familiar with each other."

I smirked and opened my eyes. Except it was so much clearer. My eyes as a human would be considered blind compared to my demon vision. I looked around the room and I found my butler in the corner.

"Sebastian, come over here," I called out.

"Yes, Ciel," He answered back.

"Can I still order you around," I asked.

"Yes, because in our contract it says I will be your butler until I claim your soul," he responded. I nodded and patted the spot next to me for him to sit. He would always have to be my butler until he can take my soul which I didn't have any more since I'm a demon now.

"I love you, Sebastian," I said.

"I love you too, Ciel," he said and leaned his head down towards mine. He kissed me but it didn't feel the same as I was human. It felt better! Like all my nerves were being electrified because of his kiss. I could still feel tingles on my mouth when we released.

"What is your demon state," I asked.

"It is kind of like crow, I have massive, black wings." he said.

"What's mine?"

"I don't know, but to activate your demon state, you must think of something that makes you furious," he said.

I tried to think of the people that killed my parents but that didn't work. Then I thought of people trying to hurt Sebastian. I pictured people hitting him and beating him. I wanted to kill those people that instance, but then I realized that it wasn't real. I opened my eyes and sighed, this was too hard.

"I can't do it Sebastian," I said. I looked at him and he was staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Go look in the mirror," he said, still staring at me. I walked to my mirror and looked at my reflection. I gasped, I had two cat ears and a tail! The ears and tail were the same color as my hair, navy blue. They had silky, smooth fur on it. I looked at my teeth, and on the canines they had points on them! The ironic part is that was allergic to cats when I was human.

"Master, you look adorable," Sebastian called.

"Shut-up!," I snapped at him and scowled.

"But my master looks so amazing," he said smiling innocently. I walked back over to the bed and he pounced on me.

"The master is very exquisite, especially with his cat features," Sebastian purred.

"You and your damn cats," I whined.

"I think I love you more now that you are a cat," he said. I laughed and I think you know what we did next...


End file.
